


One Last Prayer

by JustMeP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Demon Dean Winchester, Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe in Miracles?, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeP/pseuds/JustMeP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't happen in a moment. You'd expect him to open his eyes, figure out he's not dead, and oh, guess what. He's not exactly alive either, so what the hell, let's go party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Prayer

It doesn't happen in a moment. You'd expect him to open his eyes, figure out he's not dead, and oh, guess what. He's not exactly alive either, so what the hell, let's go party.  
But it doesn't work that way. That would be way too easy for a Winchester, anyway.

There's no confusion when he wakes up, even though he's not even supposed to know where he's at. He takes a shallow breath, his eyes flutter open easily, too easy for a guy who had an angel blade pierce through his chest - but, right. It's healed now.  
So no, he's not confused. Dean knows exactly what's going on. He also knows, no, scratch that, he feels what's coming. Knows that whatever he's feeling right now, it's temporary.  
The mark is strong, was too strong for him to maintain when he was human and now that he isn't, there's no use fighting it.

So.  
He takes off.  
He leaves, because at this very moment he still cares, enough to get the fuck out and away from Sam.  
Hopes he doesn't follow him.  
Knows he will.  
Prays he'll still care when he does.

When Sam comes, he really, really doesn't.


End file.
